The present invention relates in general to horizontal coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful charging hole lock which substantially eliminates undesirable emissions from the coke oven.
The present invention is aimed at preventing charging gases from escaping during the operation of charging a coke oven chamber, particularly during the removal and putting in place of a charging hole plug, and during the sealing of the charging holes during the entire coking period.
Prior art locks comprise, almost without exception, a simple charging hole cover which is loosely placed on the frame of the charging hole or in a recess thereof.
At the start of a charging operation, such a charging hole cover is lifted and, for example, pivoted sidewards, to clear the space for the placement of charging funnels or transfer members. Upon terminating the charging operation, the transfer members are lifted and the charging hole cover is returned to its place.
To eliminate emissions, particularly during the interval between the end of charging and the instant of closing the charging holes, it is known to remove the charging hole covers and put them in place again, within an enclosing hood which is lowered onto the oven prior to starting the charging operation, thus within a closed system (German OS Nos. 28 04 935; 28 04 825 and 23 36 514). In all such designs, problems arise during the lifting and lowering of such covers, primarily if dirt and tar have deposited on the inside of the hood. In such instances and if a magnetic lifting is provided, the cover easily becomes disengaged or canted. This results in problems developing for the charging operation and subsequently when putting the cover in place.
Therefore, if the charging holes are to be cleaned prior to the charging operation, not only the cover but also the hoods must be completely removed.
In an arrangement for controlled charging, particularly of preheated coal from lengthwise conveyors through side chutes, it has been provided, as disclosed in German OS No. 23 365 14 to lower into the hood, a telescopic charging tube which is sealed relative to another charging tube. Again, experience has shown that deposited dirt prevents the telescopic parts from moving relative to each other within a short time.